God My LifePreview
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: Sora's life as a body guard. Its not much of a summary because its not a story just a preview tell me if i should go on or not thanks.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not exactly sure how it happened. You probably have know idea what I'm talking about or who I am. Alright my name is Sora I'm a 15 year old boy chosen by the keyblade to go to other worlds, and fight with said keyblade. This I have done for two years so far with my friends Donald and Goofy in search of my other friends Riku and Kairi. I just got back for the second time and I thought I was supposed to go back for a third time. I was mistaken. On my second trip I had to defend this thing called the Cornerstone of Light. It is what kept Disney Castle from all the darkness of the outside worlds. Queen Minnie and King Mickey kept it in a secret room that only them and I know the secret too get it with. Not even Riku, my best friend and a good friend of the kings, knows. He doesn't want to know in fear of the light. He went into the darkness on our first trip and during a brief period wile I slept he also went in the darkness then. So he is easing his way back into the light I guess, I don't really want to know what goes though his head. Well the Cornerstone of Light was taken again. In my opinion they need an armed guard to watch it then no will take it. Yet I was alone in that idea I hope you who are reading this agree with me. No one ever agrees with me. Come on I know people like to portray me as stupid and yes I wont deny I have my moments but I'm far from stupid. If I was so stupid would I be able to go around to other worlds fighting? No I would sit like a log and do nothing. Not being able to comprehend the concept danger. Wow I just went off on you readers I'm sorry just a soft topic that's all tell me if I do it again I can get pretty heated. Anyways this in not about people always making me seem incompetent this about what happened that night I met _her._ Like I said before I don't know how it happen. Now that I think of it I should have seen this coming there were plenty of signs.

Sign One-The King talking to Riku about other worlds and not me. I guess I thought he wanted Riku to come with us, and since I know so much about other worlds. Yet he never even mentioned it to me.

Sign Two-This isn't a sign but it still bugged me. When the Cornerstone was taken in stead of holding a meeting or something they through a party. Now I don't know how they do stuff in the higher up world of first class seeing how I'm only second class. But when something urgent like that goes missing the way to deal, I thought, was not with a party. Yet I guess I just don't know.

Sign Three-Queen Minnie talking to Donald, Goofy, and I about the heartless invading the castle. Now here's the thing I should have noticed but didn't. Which means when I tell you this all the people out there who think I'm stupid they will cheer because it was pretty stupid on my part. I should have noticed Queen Minnie was not talking to me. She was talking to Donald and Goofy. I was just standing there thinking nothing of it. Which really was what I was doing thinking nothing.

Sign Four-Which bring me to he last and stupidest sign. Queen Minnie polling me away to talk to me. She pulled me aside to tell me about Yen Sid's, the kings teacher, great, great grand daughter. I should have thought that was weird she didn't know me. Queen Minnie knows me and Kairi had just broke up for good. Something about her wanting Riku. I'm not quite sure I was not listing I was waiting for the 'lets be friends' thing she was bound to through out. I think me dating would be a little soon we just broke up after all but again thought nothing of it.

Any ways those are the signs really should have tipped me off but it didn't. Then I got asked the question. Yen Sid's great, great grand daughter's name was Felix weird name for a girl I know. She is Queen Minnie's successor once Queen Minnie retires. Well Felix was in danger and I was supposed to be her body guard. I should have refused which is what got me into this mess. I tried to body guard Santa Clause once during a visit to Halloween Town and he got kidnapped on my watch. So body guard was not my forte and I was not so sure what she was in danger from. Well it is hard to say no to Queen Minnie she is just so nice and denying her is like denying a starving person food. I was thinking 'I have to say no I have to say no' and I was about ready to do that. Then Queen Minnie pulled out her secret weapon she called over Felix. Felix may have an odd name but she was hot. Better then Kairi and that's saying something. Well that made it tough denying her but I was about ready to say no till she came over to talk to me.

"You are Sora" Her voice rang like a belle and a beautiful belle. Why her voice had to be so pretty and hard to refuse I'm not sure.

"Y-yes I-I am Sora" Yeah I stuttered through that smooth right. Though on the bright side Kairi, who was hanging on Riku's arm, was watching.

"I have heard you are very brave Sora" That's when it happen testosterone started to come into play. A pretty girl, testosterone, and the fact that I might be able to get closer to her made me say…

"So you need a body guard? I'm your man" Felix brought me to my room I looked at her the whole time even though she didn't know. Only thing Kairi is supposed to be Felix's lady in waiting. Yet Felix already appointed her best friend for that job. So Kairi will be here too with me and Felix awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Alright I don't know how many of you have read the preview but I pray there are more then what it says. To those who have taken the time to out of there day to read it Thank You. Please, please, please review I want to know what you think I honestly care. Thank you for going as far as to read it. Also this is my disclaimer I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Love- Andrea 3


End file.
